Crash and Tawna Bandicoot Comfort Amy Rose
After Amy ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her castanets and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Crash and Tawna Bandicoot's house. Amy knocked on the door and it opened. Crash and Tawna looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Tawna asked, looking concerned. Amy sniffled and sobbed, "Mom, Dad! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Crash nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Amy said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Tawna helped Amy out of her pajamas and into her red dress with white lining, gold ring bracelets, and red boots with white stripes, Amy sat down on the couch and Crash handed her the red handkerchief. Amy blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Tawna went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Crash added. Amy began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Proteus, grabbed the collar of my undershirt and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Tawna gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Amy shook her head and Crash said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Amy continued her sob story, "Well, Proteus kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my castanets by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Proteus and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Amy finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Crash and Tawna felt concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Amy said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Crash and Tawna hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, dear. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Tawna said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Amy felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Crash and Tawna saw that Amy was asleep on the couch. Tawna took out the blanket from the closet and Crash placed a pillow on the couch as Tawna placed the blanket on Amy, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Tawna said with a smile and gently kissed Amy on her cheek. Then she and Crash went into the den for a talk, with Amy sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship